


And I know you won't tell nobody nothing

by nitohkousuke



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Post-Dirge of Cerberus (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: “Okay but fucking listen. How’d you feel going to try to buy some pot for your pot brownies and your boss who you’ve only ever seen in suits is dressed like some hot fucking club dancer? I’m having a fucking crisis just looking at you! Have you always been like this? And none of us ever fucking noticed? I thought I saw some shit before but like?”
Relationships: Cid Highwind/Reeve Tuesti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	And I know you won't tell nobody nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I was possessed and wrote this. I've never played DoC. I only read the wiki. Forgive me for the crime I have committed
> 
> but also listen cait sith is just an outlet for reeve okay please

Making his way past people with far less clothes than he’s wearing, he can’t help but feel completely out of place. One of his boys at least made sure he didn’t stick out too much, but the blaring music and flashing lights aren’t really his kinda scene. However, he’s tired of depending on the others for this sort of thing. Smoking cigarettes is a vice he’s never going to give up. The pot brownies that he just finally bullied the recipe out of is a new vice that he’s honestly really enjoyed. There’s something about the mellow feeling he gets when he’s working that really helps him hit that sweet spot.

That’s why he was here in the middle of a crowd of moving half naked people to find the supplier he’d been told about. The music wasn’t terrible, but he just wasn’t accustomed. Besides, he was sure he wasn’t really any one’s cup around this place. So he just needed to get in and out. That’s all it was supposed to be.

Of course, when he realized the hook up was...a robot that looked a lot like Cait Sith...well, things got complicated.

“I don’ wanna talk to some fucking robot, Reeve. How’d you even get another one? Wait, y’know. I don’t care. Where the hell you controlling this fucking cat from? Rather talk to you.” Cid crosses his arms because honestly the music is starting to get to him a little. Besides, there’s some business things Cid could talk to him about right now. It’s not been easy to get ahold of this asshole, and this is apparently why.

“Alright, alright, alright. Shheeesh.” Cait Sith puts his hand over his forehead dramatically before hopping off the bar stool and leading him to a backroom. “Since you’re so eager t’ see me.” Cait Sith shoots him a look that makes him want to punt the fucking bastard into the next room. It’s always so strange to see how different Cait Sith and Reeve are. Is this just a part of Reeve that he doesn’t want to show people because it’s not very ‘leader-like’ ? 

“Okay so. Don’ act all weird now?” Cait Sith pauses before he goes to open the door. “This is just a club. I ain’ exactly the man you’re used t’.”

There isn’t anything Cait Sith could have said to prepare him for the scene in front of him. Sipping a martini sits a man who he thinks is Reeve Tuesti. It’s hard to tell because the man in front of him has thick black eyeliner and some piercings he’s pretty sure he thought the other man didn’t have. He’s also wearing a crop top over some white fishnet and a pair of short shorts that he thinks probably have something ridiculous on the ass. That combined with the studded black boots and uneven fingerless gloves?

Cid has never felt like such an old man in front of someone who he is mostly sure is older than him.

“I told ya to not act all weird.” Reeve and Cait Sith say in unison before he blinks. “Ah, shit.” Reeve closes his eyes for a second before Cait Sith sits on a chair and properly slumps.

“Okay but fucking listen. How’d you feel going to try to buy some pot for your pot brownies and your boss who you’ve only ever seen in suits is dressed like some hot fucking club dancer? I’m having a fucking crisis just looking at you! Have you always been like this? And none of us ever fucking noticed? I thought I saw some shit before but like?” Cid is mostly having a crisis because as Reeve stretches, he can see the line of his abs and his...nipple piercings against the thin fabric of his shirt. 

Reeve has always just been a mildly attractive government man. Nothing notable. Nothing that made him have any kind of crisis. Never his type. Though, his type has been a lot broader than he would have thought years ago. But fuck? Fuckity fuck fuck. He’s hot. What the actual fuck?

How the fuck is he supposed to pay attention during those long ass meetings he was already having issues with? How is he supposed to when he knows what this man is like with this little clothes? When he could know what he is like with less clothes?

“We all have our own personal lives outside of our offices. Just because I can be a capable government man, doesn’t mean I can’t have a life outside of it. I know you’ve devoted your life to space and cursing but really.” It’s unsettling to hear Reeve’s normal fucking voice come out of...that’s lipstick this man is wearing sparkly ass lipstick. Oh wow he’s so fucked what would that look like wrapp-oh no. Danger. That’s.

“Nope. Nope. Don’t talk to me like that. Back to that other accent. Please. Help me fucking differentiate. I can’t be thinking about your ass in those short shorts at our meetings!” That was an inside thought. Reeve had been nice enough to look past the hot comment before. But this? Oh. He was fucked.

Well. It could be worse.

“Never took ya for that kinda guy, Cid.” Reeve says in a smug tone that sounds so much like the tone that almost made him punt Cait Sith over the edge of his airship. “Ya like what ya see?” He is suddenly far too close and unfortunately Cid’s iron control is nonexistent because he can’t help but look up and down as Reeve stretches just right. Oh.

“Oh fuck off. I’m just surprised. Listen, sure you’re fucking hot but you’re also wearing like nothing. Anybody with eyes would look. Don’t make a big fucking deal out of it, alright? Ain’t fucking shit.” That doesn’t sound as convincing out loud as it does in his head, but well, he tried.

“I think the man doth protest too much.” Reeve says as he places his hand to the side of his head. How the fuck did Cid get his back against the wall? When did it get so fucking hot in here? What the fuck is happening? The meteor falling made more fucking sense than the way his entire world has been upended.

“Tell me t’ stop, Cid. Else I’m gonna make a move, because I’ll tell ya that I’ve thought about ya. Y’re a noisy one. Always yelling ‘n cursin’. Gotten nicer as the world made more sense. I know when I had t’ shut down the space program it crushed ya. Hated doing that. I hope I’ve done enough t’ make up for it, but well, I could do more if ya let me. Love t’ make ya yell even more.”

Cid wouldn’t say he’s a passive one. He’s not the one who just let’s others do what they want. Sure, it's nice to lay back and let others take control, but that’s only because he’s letting them. He isn’t some kind of bitch.

“Oh fuck off.” Cid growls before moving his hands behind Reeve’s head and pulling him into a rough kiss. There’s a lot of teeth and biting from the start, and he can feel Reeve chuckle a little into it. Wow, fuck him. He isn’t gonna let some fancy dressed up asshole make him look like a bitch. No way. Cid laces his hands through Reeve’s hair and tugs hard. The motion is enough to elicit a gasp from Reeve, which honestly is good. Put the bastard in his place. Cid takes the opportunity to slide his tongue inside Reeve’s mouth before sliding back and sucking hard on his tongue.

Cid pulls back to give him a glare, and he’s not sure he was prepared to see the look in Reeve’s eyes or the way the slight bruised look his lips have is sending him. It is thought. It really is.

“So that mouth of y’rs can do more than just yell, huh?” Reeve smirks at him, and Cid has decided the world is really ending this time. This is it. This is really it. Nothing makes sense.

“Oh shut the fuck up.” Cid growls, and lets out a sound of surprise when Reeve slides a hand up his shirt and moves his other hand to tug his hair, tilting his head to the side. “What the fu-” Reeve kisses down his neck, nipping at his collar bone. “Uuuuuuuuuuck.”

“Cid. ‘m serious ‘bout making ya yell. I got a bed in the other room. I’ll take good care of ya.” Reeve bites a little harder in the same spot, and his knee comes up to brush against what is definitely Cid’s erection. The one he was trying to pretend wasn’t happening. Well, that cat is out of the bag.

“Alright alright.” Cid tugs on Reeve’s hair a little harder. He’s definitely a little flushed, and sure he came here for pot, but well. Everyone has been a little busy, and he’s interested in seeing what this guy has to offer.

How is he going to tell Vincent, Barrett, and Shera that he fucked Reeve who was wearing the tiniest short shorts in a nightclub? He’d cross that bridge when it came to it. Was he even going to be the one fucking? It sounded like Reeve wanted to fuck him? That’s fine as long as he knows it’s because he’s letting him.

“I’d pick ya up, but ‘m really not as strong as the others.” Reeve pulls away to lead Cid into his bedroom.

“If you tossed me onto the bed like some kinda princess, I’d kick your fucking ass.” Cid grumbles as if he hasn’t been princess-carried by both Vincent and Barrett. Cloud did it once too honestly. But no one needs to know that sometimes Cid likes to be taken care of like that.

“Ya talk some big game, but I can tell y’r liking this.” Reeve lets out a laugh. He’s never heard that kind of laugh from him. It’s...cute? Attractive. He blames that distraction on how easily Reeve shoves him onto the bed. “Ya can tell me t’ stop whenever.” Reeve hovers over him, and Cid growls again, yanking him into a kiss.

“I ain’t said shit. So keep going.” It’s embarrassing to say shit out loud, but god, he isn’t as patient of a man as he’d like to be. Just to assert himself, because again he isn’t just laying down taking this, he raises his hips up to grind against him. Reeve lets out a sound before moving to slip Cid’s shirt off of him. 

“Y’re gonna want less clothes.” He says simply as Cid lifts himself up just enough to slide the shirt off of him. His jacket somehow got discarded when they had entered the room. “Don’ wan’ them t’ get dirty like ‘m gonna make ya.”

Cid retaliates by yanking Reeve’s shirt off and raking his nails down his back because he literally still can’t believe this is happening. Hell if he’s gonna just let Reeve take this.

“You keep talkin’, but I ain’t seen you really do jack shit? How are you going to make me dirty, fucker? Show me.” Cid gives him a smirk because well this is still Reeve. Cait Sith tended to be a coward when challenged. Could Reeve really be better than that?

“Well, if y’re askin’...” Reeve laughs again before immediately biting his neck hard. Cid lets out a cry of surprise as he continues to leave marks down his chest and side. It’s not the first time he’s had facial hair scrape against his skin. Barrett’s definitely done something similar. He’s usually on top for that. It’s nice though. Cid takes both his hands up to Reeves' hair, tangles his fingers, and tugs.

Reeve’s hands quickly make to his pants, where he presses his palm hard against his growing erection, and then undoes the zipper with his teeth. That’s kinda hot actually. Barrett can undo everything with one hand fairly skilled, and Vincent usually manages to do it so fast he can’t even tell it’s happening.

“Ah!” Cid lets out a sound as Reeve’s tongue traces down the side of his dick that was somehow freed in the spare moment he was thinking about Vincent. That’s fair. He can feel Reeve have a soft smirk against his skin before he swirls his tongue over the tip of his dick.

“Now, then...believe I was gonna make ya scream like ya do all the time.” Reeve, without any warning that fucker, slides the entirety of him into his mouth, lightly grazing his teeth against the sides sucking hard until he feels him hit the back of his throat. Holy absolutely fuck.

Cid bites his lips and pulls on Reeve’s hair hard. If this fucking bastard wants him to scream, he’s gonn have to fucking earn it. “Gonna...have to…make me, cat boy.”

Then that bastard fucking hums as he bobs his fucking head. It’s still not enough to actually make him scream. No matter how fast he starts to move. Not even when he takes a hand to drag his nails hard against the inside of his thigh.

No, it’s when Reeve suddenly pops him out of his mouth letting the cool air hit his skin and even blows against him that he does yell. Granted he gives him like 10 seconds to resume before flipping but still

“Wow, you fucking bastard. You really gonna fucking leave it there. What a fucking tease! Don’t fucking stop. Don’t just leave me there. Do something you stupid fucking asshole!” Cid tries to lift his hips up, but somehow Reeve has both his legs pinned and is leaning his body weight on his one thigh. “Fuck you.”

“I mean I was tryin’ t’ fuck ya...just gonna be patient..” Reeve says pressing his thumb to the tip, which makes Cid let a hiss out. “The real question…” Reeve slips into the accent that Cid is more used to. “The Real question is if you want me to fuck you and get you off at the same time...I have to tell you I’m excellent at multitasking…” Reeve’s accent before was doing a good job of distancing him just enough from maybe thinking about this the next time they’re both across a table at work, but this asshole had to go and.

“You really think you can do both?” Cid takes a deep breath as Reeve continues to press his thumb into the slit and drag his fingers down the side. “I mean sure you control a robot and yourself, but you really fucking think you can? Fucking try me then.” Reeve is capable. He is sure of it. It’s really not even that hard, but he’ll play along.

“I’ll show ya.” Reeve leans across him to grab some lube out of the night stand. “If ya want me t’...” He shoots him another look.

“Oh my god. If you don’t just fuck me, I’m gonna flip ya and fuck ya myself you fucking asshole!” Cid growls and bucks his hips in response.

“Sorry, sorry. Just tryin’ t’ make sure I’m not oversteppin’ anything…” Reeve looks to the side for a moment. “Just want t’ make sure y’re enjoying it.”

“I am so ah-” Reeve takes that moment to slip a finger that Cid hadn’t even realized he was lubing. What a sneaky fucking bastard. Taking a breath Cid closes his eyes, moving to grip the sheets slightly. 

“I ain’ a delicate little baby, so don’t treat me like fucking glass.” Cid says lifting his head to give him a glare. He glares harder when he sees the small smirk that Reeve has on his face. Reeve doesn’t respond, or rather his response is slipping another finger in and spreading them without much warning. “Fuuuuuuck.”

“How’s that for not treatin’ ya like glass?” Reeve raises an eyebrow before taking another hand and wrapping it around his dick. He gives his dick a stroke in sync with the thrust of his fingers. Cid grips the sheets harder, biting his lips. The bastard will have to do more than that.

He does in fact do more than that. After a few thrusts, he slips a third finger in and presses his thumb against the slit of his dick again. Cid can’t help but let out a strangled sound. It’s muffled because he hasn’t hit that point yet, but it is a lot. Reeve moves his fingers in and out of him in sync with the swirl of his thumb against the tip of his dick.

And then once Cid was finally adjusting to the sensation, Reeve just completely takes both of his hands off like some fucking asshole. “Hey, what the fuck. Don’t stop.” He lifts his head to give him the nastiest glare he can imagine only to get an eyeful of Reeve lubing his dick.

“I could just get ya off on my fingers if ya really want…” Reeve raises an eyebrow. “Figured ya wanted th’ main event.” Just to be some kind of asshole, Reeve does a paticularly long and slow stroke of his dick, giving Cid the kind of expression that really does want to make him fli pthe bastard and fuck him to put him in his place. In fact, he squirms just enough to make his point across. 

Reeve just gives him a soft laugh before lining himself up. “Calm down now. ‘M gettin’ there.” It feels like years before Reeve does anything, so Cid lifts his head yet again to tell him to fucking move. Just as he even tries to move, Reeve slides himself in completely in one swift push.

“FUCK.” Cid cries out, completely caught off guard. That fucking bastard. Cid takes a sharp breath as Reeve shifts ever so slightly. Reeve takes this opportunity to grip his dick a little harder and Cid finds himself a little overwhelmed by the sensations. Not as much as he wants tho.

“Are you going to fucking move or what?” Cid hisses out. “I told you ‘m not gla-” Reeve takes that opportunity to slide himself completely out and push himself completely all the way to the fucking hilt like some kind of sadistic bastard. “-AAAAASS.”

Cid takes that opportunity to lean up, eyes narrowed, and face a little flushed. “You fucking bastard. Stop teasing me and fuck me properly. Holy fucking Sh-”

“As ya command.” Reeve says taking his free hand to push Cid back down against the mattress and then starts to thrust in and out of him, first a little slower than he’d like. Then he picks up speed to a rhythm that he matches with his hand on his dick.

“Fuck. Shit.” Cid grips the mattress hard, shutting his eyes tight. “Can’t fucking believe...you can...fuck….such a...fucking tease...fucking...Asshole! Fuck!” Reeve hits a spot that makes him see fucking stars for a second but not quite. Anything after that point is a nonsensical string of curse, growls, and sounds that Cid will never admit to making to anyone ever.

“Y’re such a loud one like I thought.” Reeve says in a tone that makes Cid want to punch him. “Can ya say my name like that? All aggressive and wantin’?” There’s a purr to his tone that sends a shiver down his spine.

“Fuck you. I ain’ gonna give you that so easily.” Cid manages to string together just coherently enough.

Reeve’s response is to stop completely.

“WHA. YOU FUCKING?!” Cid lifts his hips up to try to fuck himself, but Reeve’s response is to move with him so that it accomplishes nothing. In fact, as Cid opens an eye, he sees the unimpressed face he’s more accustomed to seeing on the man.

“Tell me ya wan’ me.” Reeve squeezes his dick to emphasize it. “Tell me who ya wan’. Tell me what ya wan’ me to do. I can wait. ‘M a patient man.”

“I want you t’ fuck me!” Cid growls out. Any dignity is very much thrown out the window right now. “I want you, Reeve. I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t even fucking stand. Fucking stars above just fuck me Reeve you absolute fucking baa-”

Reeve takes that cue to go right back to thrusting into him, but this time up to a speed and strength that Cid can feel the bruises he’ll have on him tomorrow. Cid decides the bastard deserved whatever moans, cries, and sounds that come out of his mouth completely unhindered. It has nothing to do with the fact that Cid couldn’t stop them if he tried. Hell, he even calls out his name a few times.

Reeve reaches his breaking point first, calling out Cid’s name in a way that gives him shivers. Cid isn’t far behind, and he tilts his head back and calls out Reeve’s name to match. He really is glad that Reeve took his shirt off because he really doesn’t want to clean that shit off his shirt or have to explain the stains.

Giving him a moment to adjust, Reeve slides himself out, and takes off the condom that Cid didn’t even notice he was wearing. He didn’t want to clean that up either. That’s the worst part of this shit. The clean up.

“I’ve got ya…” Reeve says a little sluggish, taking a tissue and wiping him clean before laying down next to him. “Ya can leave whenever ya wan’. I got this room ‘til the mornin’...”

So Cid does stay the rest of the night because his legs do feel a little like jello, and he doesn’t really give a shit what anyone thinks he did last night.

Or at least he thinks that until a few days later when there’s the first meeting since they fucked. A few people know that it’s happened. Cid ain’t someone to keep secrets from the people he cares about. It’s still a lot to sit across the table from the man trying to explain the latest goal for the organization. Reeve turns around and his dress pants hug his ass just enough that he realizes he never did find out what those short shorts said. Next time, he’s going to have to fuck him himself and find out.

Usually, Cid spaces out thinking about spaceships, so it’s not like anyone is surprised. Somehow the way he bites his pen reveals he’s not thinking about space for once.

“Hey.” Reno says leaning against the door frame in his workshop only an hour after the meeting. “So uh…” Reno looks at his fingernails with a devilish smile on his lips. Oh fuck no. If Reno ever finds anything out, it’s all over for you. That’s the law of the land.

“So you and Reeve, huh?” Reno says before dodging a cup that Cid chucks at him. “I mean the way you were staring at his ass makes it pretty obvious. Can’t blame you though. I was so glad to break that egg out of his shell.” He laughs and Cid looks up from his work to give him an incredulous look.

“....You’re the one…?” Cid starts in disbelief. It makes sense though. Reno tends to be the one to stick his hands where they don’t belong to fuck around with things.

“Yeahh.” Reno crosses his arms, giving him a nod. “Let me know if you want me and Rude to show you exactly what we taught him.”

Cid throws another cup at him, trying to hide the very slightly pink on his cheeks because he ain’t no blushing baby. Reno laughs dodging this one and heading out.

Why was Tseng the only normal Turk…?

Cid pauses. There was nothing saying that Tseng was normal.

...Maybe he’d ask Reno about it later.


End file.
